HetaFlection
by sandy19801
Summary: World peace goes wrong as soon as midnight strikes! Alfred goes missing, Feliciano is acting strange, reflections are more than they seem! HetaOni inspired
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first upload on FF. net! I'm just going to say that this is also my first large story for hetalia too. I don't know why, but I was inspired to write this after watching HetaOni for the 10h time(and crying for the 10th time). It will have lots of things related to HetaOni, monsters, killing, friendship, emotional stuff. You know, the stuff that starts the waterworks. By the way, don't ask me how World Peace can work here. It just does okay? Leave it... It's not really important.**

**[EDIT] 8/22/12 - Over the summer, I've decided NOT to abandon this story cause I actually have some people following it. Right now, I'm going back and rewriting some of the things since I didn't really like how it came out. Plus, FF. net is really hard to work with. It's not a HUGE change, but it just clarifies a couple things. I'll get the next chapter up soon!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>HetaFlection<span>**

In a large, yet remotely hidden apartment in the suburbs of New York, a certain American puts the finishing touches to his suit jacket as the sun was just finishing rising. His name was Alfred F. Jones, but known to only some, as the personification of the United States of America. The man was busy tending to his looks and making sure everything was ready for this day. Stretching out the fabric of his jacket, Alfred stares into the mirror admiring his features. His suit may have been shabby and old, but it looked fantastic on him. "It may be crappy, but it still looks good!" Alfred cheerfully chips while straightening his American flag tie. His dark grey suit complimented his golden wheat blond hair that he combed just for the occasion, though that one little strand still stood proudly at the side. He wanted to wear his favorite bomber jacket over his suit, but decided not to since this night's event was quite special.

"Iggy's gonna be so jealous!" He smiles to the mirror, giving it his best and brightest smile along with a flash of thumbs up.

* * *

><p>As usual, in his quiet London home, a certain Englishman awakens and quickly hurries about to start his morning. This Englishman, known as Arthur Kirkland, or even the personification of the United Kingdom, had much to do today to prepare for the Event. Arthur goes into his closet full of suits, all nicely ironed and straight. He carefully picks out a deep grey suit and a tie with the British jack printed on it. The novelty tie was only for fun of course. His friend Alfred, another nation, had suggested that all the attending nations should wear ties with their respected flag on it for the special event. "Childish." Arthur scoffs while quickly and skillfully tying his tie, though a small smirk played itself onto his face.<p>

"I'm surprised that the git even knows how to wear a tie let alone know what one is." He jokes, checking his appearance in his mirror. He grabs the cologne and gives it a few sprits before returning it back onto his dresser. He looks over to the other side of the dresser and takes a stick, most likely one of his magic wands. It was just in case if something goes wrong and must be fixed quickly. He wanted everything to be perfect today and if he had to, he'd use magic to fix it. "I should remember to bring something back for the fairies and Flying Mint Bunny, I wish they could come too." He mumbles while slipping the wand into a secret pocket in his jacket, and a spell book into his pocket. Hesitating for a moment, he decides to head to his kitchen.

"I suppose I still have a few minutes for a cup of tea." To calm his shaking nerves of course. This was going to be one of the most important days ever.

* * *

><p>Over the Channel from the Englishman, a strange French laugh chimed from a large Parisian mansion. The mansion belonged to an eccentric Frenchman of the name, Francis Bonnefoy. This man, not surprisingly, was none other than the personification of the country France and all it's glory. He, like the other nations, were preparing themselves for the Event that would take place in a little while.<p>

"Ohonhonhon, I look so sexy!" Francis flips his wavy blond hair. Of course, Francis wouldn't be looking into one mirror; he was happily gazing at himself in three. "I look so perfect in every angle!" And of course he was naked. "I do not understand why _Angleterre_ insists on wearing his uptight suits all the time! He should let loose!" With that, he moves from his mirrors and into his overly-sized closet full of questionable clothing with ribbons, waves, and an unnecessarily amount of sparkles.

"Let's see... Oooh!" He quickly pulls out a fancy purple suit with ruffles on the collar. "Mmnn... Non! this is too fancy for the event..." He dives back into his closet and produces numerous amounts of suits, 'dresses', and odd miscellaneous clothing until he hit the bottom of his closet and cried out in joy. "_Mon dieu_! I haven't seen this suit in years!" He exclaims nostalgically at an old navy blue suit. He never wore it very often so it soon resided at the bottom of his closet. If he could remember, it was his old friend Arthur who had given the suit to him. He gives the suit a long stare and couldn't help notice that it resembled the stiff suits that Arthur wore every day. Francis shudders at the thought of having to become England for a day, but shoves the thought away. Grabbing a tie with the French Flag on it, he quickly runs to his bathroom to change into the ridiculously uptight suit. It was a special event, so only this time will he ever wear this.

"_Angleterre_'s going to be so surprised!"

* * *

><p>Even further to the east, yells and honks from a truck bellowed from a certain driveway in Germany. "Oi West! Hurry up! We need to get to the airport in twenty minutes!" An impatient albino man taps his foot furiously on the brakes. He fumbles around with his tie that had the Prussian flag on it for a while, but soon loses interest in it. "Oh come on!" He slaps his hand on the horn and a loud beep belts from the Ford truck rang through the garage. This man was known to the neighborhood and others as Gilbert Beilschmidt. To those few who know, he was also known as the ex-nation of Prussia. Said nation was waiting for his brother, the personification of the country of Germany, or Ludwig Beilschmidt.<p>

"I hear you Bruder! In a minute!" A tall blond German opens the window on the second floor and shouts at the albino already in the truck.

"But West, that's what you said an hour ago!" He couldn't take this any longer. He jams the keys in and ignites the truck. Slowly, he backs the truck out of the garage. "West, if you aren't in this truck in five seconds and off the phone with Feliciano, I'm leaving without you!" The window from the second story opened once again, a cell phone had been tossed out that casually went through the window of the Ford truck and bounced off of the albino's head. "Ow Ludwig, that seriously hurt!"

"Gilbert, I'll be there in a minute! Just keep yourself busy."

The blond looks over to his neatly sorted dresser and pulls out a tie with the German flag on it before hearing his brother's next outburst of impatience.

"You're lucky I'm awesome enough and didn't scream out in pain or the whole neighborhood would have heard your murderous ways against your Bruder!"

Gilbert gives a loud "Hmph!" as his brother slams the window shut. The albino Prussian looks in the mirror and mutters to himself.

"This event better be awesome..." he slides himself down in the driver's seat until the tips of his mussed white head barely showed.

* * *

><p>Somewhere down south of Italy, a little Italian sits in his room, half-dressed and half-awake. He had been calling his friend Ludwig for a while, chatting about everything there ever was, until Ludwig had abruptly hung up on him. "Ve~? ...Ludwig? Ludwig? Hmm?" The confused Italian shakes his phone around and tries calling out to his friend.<p>

"Hmm... I wonder what happened to him? Oh well!" He shuts the phone with a snap and throws it carelessly over his shoulder and onto his bed, then also throwing himself onto said bed afterwards.

"I feel like I'm forgetting to do something... Did I forget to make pasta today?" Just as he was about to doze off on his evening nap, his brother bursts through his door, breaking it in the process.

"Feliciano! Hurry up or we'll miss the fuc- GOD DAMMNIT YOU'RE NOT EVEN READY YET?" The Italian who just busted into the room was dressed up in a velvet dark red suit with the Italian flag on the tie he wore. His hair was combed back but a single strand of curly hair strayed from the rest. This was Lovino Vargas, the personification of South Italy. His brother known as Feliciano Vargas or the Personification of North Italy, was currently still laying on his bed, not affected to the outburst in his room.

"Oh hi Lovino!~ How's it going? You look nice in that suit! Oh you know what would make that suit look even more shizzy? PASTA!" His brother face palms and mutters a string of curses beneath his breath before walking over to Feliciano's closet.

"Ve... _fratello_, what are you doing?" His brother ignores him and continues to rummage through the closet. "Lovino?" The confused Italian peers into the dark closet and the next thing he knows, he's being tackled to the floor.

"Ve! Ve-Ve VE! I surrender! Ludwig!"

"OH SHUT UP FELICIANO!" His brother yells while grabbing his brother and trying to change him into his suit. "The event is in a couple of hours! All the nations of the world are probably there. I already called the tomato bastard and he told me to come early! All the other countries are ready, it's just the west and middle of Europe that's not, so hurry up!"

His brother was already waving his white flag and crying out, "Please _fratello_! I'll change! I'll change!"

"Oh." The other finally lets go of his brother and throws his suit on the bed along with another tie with the Italian flag on it. "Change and be downstairs in five minutes. Don't forget your damn papers again... and I'm... s-sorry for tackling you to the floor... SO JUST HURRY UP!" The older Italian slams the door and hurries down the flight of stairs leaving his younger brother staring at the door.

"Ve... I hope they serve pasta today." Feliciano mumbles to himself as he stares down at the suit in his hands. Happily, he skips into the bathroom to change into the clothes his brother picked out for him. His hair curl bounced happily at the left side of his head as he did so.

* * *

><p>It was getting close to sunset as most of the nations had filed out of their planes and hailed a cab to their hotels for the week. Some of course, felt the need to rent a car or bring their own over to save cab fares. Then there were those who car-pooled with each other. Thankfully, the hidden island where the Event was to be held had loose traffic and few cops.<p>

"YOU BLOODY FOOL, YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE ROAD!"

The British man reaches over quickly to turn the steering wheel in the American's hands, narrowly missing the giant truck that just whooshed past their car. He was just glad that their bosses had chosen to take their own cars with their guards that could drive.

"Dude, I got this. I don't need help from you Artie." He shoves the British man's hand away from the steering wheel and continues driving, slowly inching back to the right.

"My name is ARTHUR, quit calling me that absurd nickname! And you just almost killed us you git!"

"Well my name isn't 'git'. It's Alfred! Who wanted to drive together to the event because it would save money? Oh yeah, it was the annoying British dude that can't let loose! Plus, this is my car, so I drive how I want."

Arthur would have began to use the list of vocabulary in his sophisticated head to yell at the man, but he was too busy grabbing the steering wheel to once again swerve the car around to avoid yet another car.

"I swear if we ever survive this car trip, I will personally kill you!"

"Ahahaha... calm down dude, we're almost there."

The fool was right, the building was just past the corner.

There were some people driving themselves, and others -who shouldn't even be driving on active roads with civilians nearby- But of course, those people didn't really care what the law says. Nation or not.

"Kesesese! West watch my AWESOME driving skills!"

"Bruder, watch the road. You're almost over the speed limit," Ludwig stares warily at his brother at the wheel. A sort of discomfort was looming over him every time they passed a speed limit sign, which by the way, they were completely past. Gilbert seemed to pay no attention to anything and kept driving with his 'awesome skills'.

"I am so awesome at driving aren't I?" Gilbert brags. His younger brother rolls his eyes.

Then in the corner of Ludwig's eye, he spots another car; one on the wrong side of the road. Gilbert of course had not seen it yet, speeding away in his supposed awesomeness. "GILBERT THE CAR!"

The Prussian looks over, "Wha-?"

At the same time, the other car somehow screeched to the other side, saving both of the vehicles. Ludwig could have sworn that he saw a cowlick and a pair of bushy eyebrows in the other car as it swerved around.

"What'd you say West? I didn't hear you," Gilbert asks unknowingly of the danger that they just survived.

"N-nothing..."

"Whatever." And the Albino just keeps speeding away, just until his brother made another outburst.

"Wait a minute. Gilbert, we're going the wrong way..." The U-turn around they took could possibly be deemed illegal.

* * *

><p>Many nations were already heading towards the Event building, or getting ready to, but some were still lagging.<p>

"Feliciano, wake up." Lovino pokes his brother's face which was lying on the floor near the bottom of the stairs. He had heard something tumbling down the stairs and rushed to check on it. He came to find his brother on the ground sleeping.

"How do fall asleep halfway on a step?" He asks himself. Feliciano just kept snoring away.

"Arrgh..." Lovino begins to mumble curses while dragging his brother carefully not messing up his suit, and into their car. Their bags and suitcases were, thankfully, already packed in the back trunk compartment. Their plane tickets were tucked safely in Lovino's back pocket, though they slipped a bit through the struggle with Feliciano.

After putting seatbelts on his brother and himself, Lovino checks his appearance in the rear-view mirror of his car. Once he was contempt with his looks, he starts the car and backs out of the driveway. Looking out of his window and seeing that there was no one in sight, he slapped his hand on the horn and a loud honk rang.

"VE!" His brother jumps from the horn. Lovino simply continues driving the two of them to the airport, knowing that his brother was now awake and ready.

"So where are we going?" Feliciano asks after he calmed down.

Lovino sighs as he kept driving and listening to his brother talk about pasta and his friend Ludwig. He wondered if he had packed any aspirin.

* * *

><p>It was nearing six as all the personifications of the world, along with their bosses, had arrived at the agreed building that they had booked. It was a tall towering building that reached just about three-stories high. It had no trouble at all, fitting the world in it for the Event. The building was completely made of a special crystal-glass material that shone like diamonds, while being able to reflect the beautiful sunset in the background. It was located at the middle of the uncharted island, which was not in any territory claim yet, and the nation's bosses agreed to have this set as the Event location. At the front was a large parking filled to the brim with foreign cars of every sort along with taxis and cabs lining up to the edge of the road way. At the entrance of the glass building, there stood two Asian men who held out the doors to the bosses and countries that came in early. Above the doorway, a large red bow adorning the symbol of the Earth, was tied around the building and into a large bow nearing the front. It gave off a classy feeling as it pasted itself on the sunset canvas. It was simply a peaceful aura of happiness and togetherness.<p>

Just as Alfred walked onto the carpeted path with Arthur, he could see some of the Asian countries helping with the doors and putting final adjustments inside the hallways.

"_Aiyah_! You're doing it wrong Kiku, you hold out the door then bow. Not bow, then open!" the first Asian man by the door yelled to the other timid door holder.

"Ah, Yao, any chance you would like some help?" Arthur politely asks, being the gentleman he claims.

Yao opens the door and gave a slight bow to both of the countries in front. "Just get inside and help the others put up the tables and food. Don't touch the food though. The chairs and tables are on the second floor. And also, greet all the bosses if they speak to you," he ordered the two, then turned back to the front where another pair of bosses were making their way up the carpeted steps.

"Have a good evening Arthur-san, Alfred-san," the timid Japanese man next to Yao greeted.

"You too Kiku! See you guys later." Alfred beams, sending thumbs ups to the entrance before Yao snaps at them. Arthur waves his hellos and is dragged off by the American off to set the area.

The Kiku just sighs and looks at his reflection in the glass door he held onto.

Though they were yelling at each other and fighting, they never meant any of it and most of the yelling soon became laughter and smiles. Nowadays, things are peaceful. Fights would be about random everyday problems, and things were friendly, never anything serious. To add to the cause, all the nations voted that they would live together as individual 'humans'. They'd act and live as their own citizens, and their superiors highly agreed to this cause.

This night was certainly important. After decades, the long dream that most have laughed at, is finally coming true. The relations of all the countries of the world were coming together and becoming stronger.

Though, something didn't feel right in the air. Kiku could just feel it lingering on the edge of the jumpy cool air.

* * *

><p>The bell of the clock in the main room rang, signaling that it was an hour before midnight. The decorations were up, and flags were placed mostly everywhere. A total of 200 different flags lined the hallways and hung about on the glass walls. And alas, the personifications of each of those 200 countries were mingling together in the guestrooms and dining halls.<p>

They were all here, the Nordics, the Asians, the Europeans, Northern and Southern America, Russia, and so many more places of the world. From the East to the West, to the North to the South, the whole discovered globe was gathered in the building just for the event. Their bosses that ran the country along side with the nations were busily talking to each other and occasionally with other countries.

Everybody was already chattering and socializing, each country all dressed in an elegant suit along with a tie of their respective nation's flag.

Arthur pats Alfred on the shoulder to grab the energetic American's attention.

"And so would you take a look at it Kiku? Thanks- Oh, hi Arthur, what's up?"

"Alfred, I do believe it's about time for the main event."

The American smiles and walks up to the set of stairs in the far back. Halfway up the stairs to the highest point of the room, he is stopped by a man with snow-white hair and a worn scarf over his suit.

"Huh? Ivan what's up?" Alfred chirps.

"Oh, Yao wanted me to give you this." He hands Alfred a bottle of champagne. "I shook it up real good so it can pop when you open it. Yao wants something exciting to happen at the end." Alfred took the bottle, gave a quick 'thanks buddy!', and ran up the stairs to the middle of the balcony that extended across the room so that he was in front of everybody.

"Countries of the world and others!" He begins. As he does, heads look up and it begins to quiet down. "We are all gathered here for a single reason, to celebrate this once-in-a-lifetime event. In just a few moments as the clock strikes twelve, our long dream will be official. Our dream of world peace shall be accomplished tonight!"

The people in the vast decorated room cheered in happiness and excitement. Alfred checks his watch and grins when the hand of his clock ticks closer and closer to the number twelve. Just as the larger clock in the room struck it's chime, Alfred holds up the bottle he received and popped it open, spraying the contents out as the cork flew. The cheers roared louder after the finale. "It's official guys! WORLD PEACE IS HERE YO!" The American hoots and hollers along with the crowd, just before someone else had approached him from behind. The person behind taps the excited man's shoulder and grabs the mike when the other ignored him. "It's not official yet." His voice blandly states. "Whatcha mean Iggy?" Alfred asks annoyingly as he was deprived of his mike and great news.

"Don't call me that absurd name," he turns to the crowd below, "It's not official until we all sign the document that Kiku has laid out before you all on the table." Arthur had pointed towards the table occupying the back wall. "Please form a line and all sign the paper stating that this day has been official. Then you may proceed to being loud, crazed, and happy. Thank you." Arthur hands the mike back to Alfred before telling the American that they must sign too. Alfred sets the bottle on the rail of the balcony, much to the Englishman's displeasure if the bottle fell and broke. The two countries hopped off the stairs and then joined the forming line of countries.

In a short moment, a line formed leading to the back of the room. "Ve~ It's going all so smoothly isn't it Ludwig?" Feliciano looks over to his friend behind him in the line.

"Ja, let's hope it does for the rest of the night, I've been getting the strangest feelings that something bad is going to happen..." The German looked quite worried for some reason. The place was all merrily and upbeat, but Ludwig still had a bad premonition looming over his head. He just couldn't get his mind off of it.

"We just got to get some drinks in ya West, that'll take your mind off of whatever you've been worried about." His brother behind him puts a reassuring arm around his shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze.

"I hope so." Ludwig looks down at the line in front of him towards the table where Kiku was watching over the paper being signed.

Soon half the paper was signed with the signatures of the world, and they were carrying on with the party. The ones still in line waited for their turn to sign and then merrily run off into the party. The party itself was already getting to rowdy. Drinks were passed out and we all know what happens to countries when they mix with alcohol. Despite that this was to be a formal and orderly occasion, everybody attending were close friends of some sort and alcohol just does wonders in minutes.

Arthur was doing the usual as he would at any bar or pub. Francis was already half naked and following random countries around. Alfred was jumping around while Ivan was on the floor with vodka. Antonio, Gilbert's Spaniard buddy, along with Gilbert himself were trying to grab Francis to go running off as their trio. Ludwig stayed with Feliciano, watching the whole room go at it.

Yes, the place was lively, though no one ever wondered where the cork from before when Alfred had opened the bottle went. Unlike most bottle openings, this bottle was shaken up pretty well by a certain Russian. When opened, the cork flew across the room at such a speed and force. Before it landed, cheers had already been made loudly, which drowned out the crash the cork had made. No one had heard or even acknowledged the crash of glass due to the excitement in the air, no one except for a flustered Italian, who was later reassured it was nothing by his German companion.

After having his... tenth bottle of Vodka, Ivan suddenly looks up from his drinking. It was odd of course, for the man to be distracted. He just felt a little... tense. Though, he couldn't see anything wrong yet. Yet.

"Ivan, dude, why'd ya stop chugging?" The American grabs a handful of table and hoists himself up from the floor, barely hanging onto the wooden table that was supporting his weight.

"Oh, I just thought that something felt wrong..." Ivan shakes his head and grabs another bottle.

"Well, whatever dude." Alfred lets go of the table and tumbles back onto the ground.

Ivan watches quietly as the other nations became more disruptive in their drinking, he found it amusing. He looks up, there was the midnight sky showing in the clear glass ceiling above the next two floors. Right at the top was a grand chandelier, which in a few moments, Arthur and Francis were swinging on the thing.

Amazed that the ornament didn't break, Ivan goes back to drinking.

In a different room, where the party hadn't extended to, Feliciano and Ludwig were on the floor and under the tables. "Ve~ Ludwig! Did you find my watch yet?" Feliciano moves the tablecloth away as he looks underneath the table. Still nothing. He was glad that Ludwig had decided to help him look for his favorite gold watch. But after searching the room and the room next to it, they couldn't find it anywhere. The watch was important to him, and the shine it gave off really distracted and interested the Italian.

"Feliciano, I don't think it's here. Did you really bring the watch tonight?" Ludwig joins the Italian who stood up from under the table.

"I'm sure I brought it today! I remember bringing it! I slipped it on and then I ran downstairs for pasta, but then I tripped and fell."

Ludwig couldn't help but give an exasperated sigh when he heard that he had tripped and fell on the stairs.

"Maybe you lost it then."

"But I still remember that I had it after I woke up in the car when _mio fratello_ dragged me into the car."

The German groaned and walked off. "Let's look for it later, we need to get back to the party..."

"I'll search for it a little longer, go on without me Ludwig!"

Hesitantly, Ludwig leaves his friend back to looking for his watch. He was only in the next room, so it should have been okay or safe enough for him.

The Italian dove back under another table searching once again. He crawls around the floor till he reaches a glass panel. He somehow found himself at the back two rooms away from the main event room. Everybody behind him were either partying or surviving their early hangovers. Feliciano ignored the sounds of the party and kept searching.

At the corner, he bumped his head on one of the glass walls. Outside was the parking lot where all the colorful cars were parked, but none of it intrigued the little Italian. He was more occupied with what he found on the wall. "Ve~? What's this?" His finger traces a small crack, almost unnoticeable in the dark. It was formed on the back glass wall of the building, opposite of where Alfred was when he opened the bottle. The projectile that flew from the bottle sat a few inches away from the crack it made.

"Ow!" Unconsciously, Feli had cut his finger while tracing the crack. He watches the small trail of blood leave his finger. He drew his finger to his mouth and tried to nurse the bleeding to stop.

While he was tending to his minor injury, he didn't notice that the small crack in front of him began to grow... larger and lager.

The crinkling of glass breaking adverts Feliciano's attention from his finger. As he turns his head up towards the noise, his mouth gaped open, dropping his cut finger. He squeaked out one syllable.

"Ve?"

As he looks up, the crack grew as tall as he was crouched down. "Eh? H-how did it grow so fast?" Italy clumsily stands up quickly to run to Ludwig for help. As he did, the crack grew even larger, now twice the size it was before. Then it snapped. The lights went out.

"Ve~! Ludwig! Kiku! _Fratello_!" Feli quickly stumbles on his feet and was now running towards his friends. That's when it happened. First the lights flashed off.

"VE!"

"BLOODY HELL?"

"DUDE, WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"AIYAH!"

"_ANIKI!_"

"Eh?"

"AHH!"

"OHONHONHOn-?"

"ANTONIO YOU BASTARD WHAT HELL DID YOU DO?"

"KOL?"

"STAY CALM EVERYBODY!"

Then locks clicked and an eerie blue glow illuminated in the cracks of the back wall, followed by many thuds. "What on Earth is that?" Some one muttered. The lights flowed through the cracks of the glass wall, strange thing is; there was nothing of any sort to create the light that flowed from the cracks. Everybody could see it. Slowly it was cracking even further. "Everybody! Evacuate to the next room!" Ludwig yells while ushering as many people safely away. And that's when they noticed two things. The only door leading to safety and being the only exit, was locked, but that wasn't the worst.

"Boss?" Alfred crouches down to pick up his superior. "D-dude, wake up!" But the man wouldn't move, though he was still breathing. Alfred looks around the floor in the dark and sees many bodies, though none of them were of the Nations. Only the superiors and bosses were unconscious covering the carpeted floor. The Nations who were at the door turned to look back. The crack covered the whole wall now. Every line of crack glowed a light blue.

"M-m-maple! It's going to crack!"

"Guys, help me get our bosses out of here!" Alfred shouts out to the crowd of nations who just noticed their own superiors on the floor and raced to grab the humans. A worried look on their face formed when they saw how pale their bosses were. With help from Alfred and some of the bigger nations, they carried their bosses to the other side of the room away from the cracking wall. While pushing chairs, tables, and whatever they could find to shield their bosses and themselves, the wall finally broke.

There wasn't any screaming involved. No, they couldn't. All sounds went mute. Everything except the sound of glass breaking. They thought the could run out after the glass wall broke, but no, something else entirely different happened afterwards.

"V-ve?" Feli was the first to open his eyes, just to see nothing. Blank, darkness, black space. It seems that he was engulfed in an entirely different dimension. No one was there. Oh but he could have sworn that just moments ago, he was hiding next to Ludwig. He peers into the darkness looking for something but nothing shows up. Nothing except darkness. The darkness wasn't just any regular darkness as if the lights had went out. It was more willowy and twisted... As if shadows could twist.

"L-Ludwig? Are you there? I-Is that you?" Usually he would be crying or blubbering on in this kind of situation, but something was holding him back from crying. Something painful.

"Feliciano! Feliciano! Wake up! NOW!" He could feel strong arms shaking him by the shoulders. Uneasily, he opens his eyes to find a large German shaking him awake. Where was he again? Oh yes, now he remembered. He's just where he needs to be.

* * *

><p><strong>My goodness... was this a fail? Meh. Oh yeah, I'll be shortening Feliciano to Feli... It's just too long.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**[EDIT] 8/23/12 I've re-written this part along with chapter 1, just so you know. Nothing seriously big had changed though, so don't worry.**

**HetaFlection**

"Ve! Ludwig, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! So please don't hurt me!" Sooner or later, the German came to his senses and halted his shaking of the Italian.

"A-ahem, I'm sorry, Feliciano..." His face flushes a bit. Was he really that worried about him? Of course, the little Italian was considered one of his most precious and closest friends. While he returns to normal, Ludwig notices something. It was Feli in front of him, but something felt... strange.

"Ve.. What's wrong Ludwig?" Feli looks up to the German.

"Ahh, nothing..." The Ludwig looked away with a slight blush after realizing that he had been staring at Feli for a long awkward moment.

"THAT GIT!" A yell came from somewhere in the room. The room was dim with only the blue glow that traced the edges of the huge hole that had just recently cracked. Now in the place of the previous large crack, was a large hole of nothingness. Just black, pitch black. What should have been there instead of the dark hole would have been the parking lot where the attendants had parked their vehicles. Ludwig and Feli had ran over to where the shout was heard.

"What happened?" Ludwig asked Arthur who was muttering a string of curses.

"That idiotic imbecile is missing!" He fumed, "I told Alfred to hurry up and get his arse somewhere safe, but no, he wanted to be some hero and ran off to see if everybody else was safe!" Arthur ran a hand through his hair, "Mrgh, that hamburger idiot!" he gave up and slumped down to crouch. His fringe covered his face as he glared down at the carpeted floor.

"Ve, calm down Arthur! I'm sure Alfred's all right!" Feliciano crouched down on the ground to smile up at Arthur's worried face.

"Ja, I'm sure he is okay, he isn't one of the superpowers of the world for nothing." Ludwig puts a hand on Arthur's shoulder to reassure the smaller man.

"When I find him I'm going kill that idiot!" Arthur mumbles angrily, his eyes a bit glassy and his face a bit red. Before any tears were dropped, they were washed away with true anger. "Ah!" The Briton shouts, quickly looking behind. There he saw a man with wavy blond hair and stubble on his face.

"Ohonhonhon, I apologize _mon cher_. But you just looked so vulnera- I mean, worried." He tries to give his most innocent smile.

"You disgusting frog, how can you even be a pervert at times like this?" Arthur slaps away Francis's hand that was creeping closer south. It was dark and there were many countries stuck in it. It was practically Francis's lair now, and he was having oh so much fun in the dark already.

People were frightened and due to that, chattering occurred and then soon leading to frantic worries, which then become louder yelling and the occasional screams.

"Are we going to die?"

"I can't die yet! I haven't seen all the world's yao-!"

"Please, Elizabeta, calm down..."

"West, I'm too awesome to die yet!"

"Ve! Ve! Ve! Are we really going to die? I haven't had my pasta yet!"

"There shall be no pasta!"

"What about tomatoes? And churros? And-"

That was about all the German man could take. He slammed his fist onto the wall he was next to and took a deep breath before doing what he always does. "LISTEN UP, WE ARE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER. PLEASE SHUT UP AND COOPERATE WITH ONE ANOTHER! WE ARE ALL TRAPPED AND THERE IS ONE OF US MISSING. NOW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA VHERE ALFRED HAS GONE OR HOW TO GET OUT OF HERE, PLEASE SPEAK UP!" The room becomes silent.

"I-I think I know..." A timid whisper came from the back. All heads turn to the back towards the small shy whisper.

"I'm sorry, but who are you again?" Ludwig asks, a little ashamed.

"I-I'm Matthew... Alfred's my brother..."

"Ah! Matthew~ So that's where you were!" All the eyes on Matthew were now on the French man.

"You... know him Francis?" Ludwig asks, a bit unsure.

"Oui! But you all know him! He's Matthew!" A moment of silence passed. "The guy that looks like Alfred_,_" the Frenchman states, unamused.

"Oh!" Now a burst of recognition flowed across the room. It wasn't their fault, the boy was just simply too quiet to have been noticed. Even so, he forgave everyone most of the time.

"So, where is Arthur's lover?" That earned him a smack to the head, generously given by Arthur. Ignoring the beaten French man, Matthew begins to speak.

"W-well, you see, I was standing in the back throughout the whole time when all of this was happening," He points to the wall opposite of the unearthly hole, "A-and I saw everything that was happening... I couldn't really help anyone since no once noticed me... so after carrying my boss, I saw Alfred." The smaller nation had began shaking and hid behind his white polar bear who just had to ask who was hiding behind him.

"So where is the git now?" Arthur asks impatiently, his arms crossed.

"I don't know if he was lost or confused, but he ran towards t-the hole..." As the Canadian points to the wall with the glowing large crack, people's mouths began to fall agape. Looks of '_Are you fucking serious_?' and '_Oh he's in deep shit now..._' flooded through the room.

"No way in bloody hell..."

The word about the whereabouts of Alfred spread through the mass of stuck nations. While they were murmuring, Arthur had decided his mind. Seeing how the Briton began to move for his coat, Francis figures out his actions. "Arthur, where do you think you're going?" Francis asks, stopping the Brit in his tracks.

Gilbert catches on a bit afterwards. "Arthur, think this through. Don't do something like this, it's just... not awesome." The three, including Antonio, had been with each other through many centuries, countless wars, and so many other difficulties throughout history. They've seen Arthur go through many hard times and pick out some of the worst choices out of desperation. This was no exception. They weren't about to let their old buddy go out recklessly into danger or whatnot out there, even if it was for another good friend.

"Gilbert, Francis, this is my choice. I'm going to do whatever it takes to settle my mind, and you are not about to stop me," He speaks firmly and unwaveringly. Gilbert of course knew that when Arthur was like this, it was going to be nearly impossible to change the Brit's mind. He knew they needed help to keep their old buddy here and safe.

"Now, if you excuse me, I'll be goi-"

"ANTONIO, QUICK, GRAB HIS ARMS!" The Spaniard turns around suddenly from his conversation with Lovino and seizes Arthur's flailing arms that were about to throw merciless punches.

Francis held his middle section while Gilbert took his legs. The three teamed up against Arthur held him from taking another step. The Brit thrashed from their grips. "Argh! Why must you three always mess with me?"

"Because we're your friends!" The three yelled out simultaneously. Arthur's eyes grew wide with a surprised shock. He scowled and shrunk back a bit as some nations had turned to stare. Their loud outburst drew quite the attention of the room.

Ludwig shifted his weight to one leg and placed a hand on his side. "Gilbert, let go of Arthur. NOW." Ludwig could feel his headache growing. He runs a hand through his gelled back hair. What else could possibly go wrong?

After some struggling, Ludwig and Kiku had finally pried the trio off of the angered British man.

"Arthur, please explain why my brother and his friends have decided to latch onto you?" Ludwig was getting tired of his brother's antics, even now under these circumstances.

"Arthur-san, are you okay?" The Japanese man was honestly worried for his friend's well being, seeing as to how hard it was to get Francis off of him.

"I will be when you get the frog away from me..." Arthur mutters while glaring at Francis, who had put on his most 'innocent' face. Arthur glares at Francis once again unamused before calming down. He wrapped his suit jacket closer to himself for protection. "Listen Ludwig, I know you're probably going to side with those three anyway, so I'm just going to make this as plain as possible. I'm going to look for Alfred."

The German was quick to object. "_Nein!_ Arthur, look around you!" Feli had jumped and hid behind the German. "Arthur, we have no idea what is going on. Do you really think you know how to handle this?"

Arthur's scowl deepened. He himself knew that all of this was odd and sudden. It was creepy as it was already. Dark, dim, and eerily glowing. The place seemed like it came out of one of those American horror movies that spooked Alfred so.

How did this happen? World peace was solved just minutes ago and now this. After years of work, all of this just slammed right into their lives and corrupted everything. It took their happiness away, the peacefulness, and their friend. Arthur was not about to lose Alfred again, even if it meant jumping into a goddamned glowing glass hole.

Ludwig quickly went over his thoughts in his head. There was only one thing to do now that everybody would possibly agree to. "Alright, since we all want Alfred to be safe," he sighs heavily, "we will go out and look for him." Mummers exploded suddenly throughout the crowd. Kiku was just about as agitated as Ludwig was.

"Everybody please be silent!" Kiku exclaims as politely as he could. "Ludwig-san, how do you suppose we do this?"

"Ve~ I'll search with you!" Feli happily volunteers, much to everyone's shock. Feliciano had never actually wanted to head into danger before... he usually would just frantically run around or cling to Ludwig. Something must have happened.

"Feliciano... is there... something wrong?" Ludwig asks cautiously.

The Italian cocks his head to the side. "Hmm? I don't understand what you mean Ger—Ludwig." Ludwig would have questioned this, but there were more important things on hand.

"Never mind that. Eduard," He calls out the Estonian sitting next to the corner tapping on his laptop, while watching Ivan shoot glares at him for some reason.

Eduard raised an eyebrow as he closed shut his laptop. "Yes Ludwig?" The man had never been called out by the German before. Just what did he want from him?

"Ahem, out of us all, you are probably the most technical of the group," Eduard smirked at the comment. "Would you by any chance, have any way of keeping everybody connected?"

"What about our cell phones?" Eduard asks like it was the most obvious thing.

"Ja, that would have been a good idea, if there was a signal here." Just then Kiku remembered something. He fished around in his suit pocket until he found what he was looking for.

"A-ah, Ludwig-san, Eduard-san, could this be of any use?" He hands the two a cell phone that was colored in with the colors of the American flag. The flags that were attached at the sides made it look twice as gaudy as it was already.

"Um... I see it's colorful and patriotic... What is it?" Ludwig asks. It wasn't as if Ludwig wasn't up-to-date with technology or anything. It was just that it didn't look like anything he'd ever seen before.

"It is Alfred-kun's cell phone. He recently upgraded it and added features to it. He asked me if I could fix the sound since it was too soft."

"Does it have a signal?" Eduard asks. Kiku nods and flips the phone open so they could see the three bars that somehow are still there. "Hmm... I could hook Alfred's cell to my laptop." The Estonian jumps up suddenly, and runs over to his laptop. He cursed himself, but his geeky brain just wanted to take over. He couldn't help it, so he just let his brain take control and happily started doing various actions while messing with the colorful phone.

Ludwig and Kiku were motionless for a couple of seconds after Eduard had scooped up the phone and hurried to his laptop in a flurry. But as soon as they came back down to Earth, they quickly continued to their next step in order to venture out safely. "Okay, it seems that now we have communications. Next is groups." Kiku nodded and followed Ludwig in a hurry as they walked toward the large mass of nations.

"Ludwig, I'm going to say this now. I'm going whether or not to your concern." Arthur stands up suddenly as they approached the group.

"I was going to put you in a group anyways. You are Alfred's closest friend." Ludwig looks down to his leg. "You're going too Feliciano." He says to the Italian hugging his leg.

"Ve, can't I just stay here?" Ludwig honestly wanted Feli to stay, but leaving him here may cause people headaches.

"_Nein_, I can't have you staying here and cause trouble to Eduard." It was settled that Eduard was going to stay in the room and keep connection with the group that was venturing out.

"Alright, I'm going to pair you guys up by how close we have been together, that way it will be easier to work with one another." Everybody nodded to understanding.

"Arthur, Francis, Ivan, Yao, Matthew, and the three of us, Kiku, Feliciano, and I will go out." The listed people nodded in agreement.

"Yao, can your brothers and sisters stay to help Eduard?"

Yao nods and quickly gathers his siblings. Young Soo immediately objected saying that he wanted to go with, but was soon silenced by his older sisters. Kiku gave a sympathetic smile at his brother's antics then returns to Ludwig and the others. Yao grabs a pile of ropes and gives orders for his younger brother to tie Young Soo with the ropes if he becomes too much to handle.

Ludwig raises his voice so that the whole room can hear him. "Everybody else will stay here where it is safe. We don't know if there is anything dangerous outside so please take caution!" Soon enough the whole room agreed and began to discuss about it. Though the whole room agreed to the German's commands, there were a couple individuals who disagreed. One such as Gilbert.

"West, you can't be serious right? I HAVE TO GO. I'M THE AWESOMEST ONE HERE. You just gotta let me go! Come on Lutz! Pleaaaasssseee!" The little yellow bird on his shoulder chirped along with his master's pleas until it was unbearable for Ludwig to ignore.

"Fine _Gilbert_, just shut up..." Ludwig soon regretted letting his brother tag along as Gilbert jumped and fist pumped the air.

On the other side, another nation, well, technically not one yet, was bugging our English gentleman about the same matters.

"Arthur pleaaaassseeeee! I want to go too! It's not fun being here! It's scary and Ivan keeps staring at people!" The child whines while grabbing onto Arthur's trousers. Arthur however, did not give in as easily as Ludwig had. He may have been going, but he couldn't let his little brother go out into god knows where the glowing hole in the glass wall lead to.

"No, and that's final Peter! Now go back over to Tino and Berwald. They must be wondering where you are. I've already told them to keep an eye on you for me, now run along." Peter whines a bit more until a certain Swedish man and Tino came to apologize for taking their eyes off of him and carried him off back to where the other Nordics were currently sitting at. Moments later Eduard returned Alfred's phone to Kiku.

"Right then, we're all set. Let's go!" As the group inches closer to the ghastly hole, Kaoru, Yao's younger brother, had ran up to both Yao and Arthur. "... Here..." He quietly hands them a couple of meat buns and some extra firecrackers, the kind he always seems to have on hand. Yao was about to scold him for bringing the firecrackers again, but Arthur interrupted him and quickly gave the boy a hug. What the Englishman didn't notice was the Asian boy trying to struggle away from him, which gave Yao a good laugh.

"Ahem, is everybody ready now?" Ludwig asks again.

Arthur and Yao nodded in agreement and ran up to join the rest of their group as they went through the hole. But before they actually went through, they were wondering about what the hell they were about to walk through. Arthur examined it and found that it didn't really harm you or anything, which was tested when he poked his finger through the glass. His finger went through as it was enveloped by the darkness in the hole.

"It seems safe enough..." The Englishman concluded. Gilbert decided that he didn't care and pushed Arthur away from the hole.

"Kesesese! Forget it, it's just a lame hole." He laughs and runs through the glowing hole as if it were a game. Before Ludwig could stop his brother from his stupid antics, Gilbert disappeared into the dark hole.

"Gah, I hope _mein_stupid _bruder _doesn't trip on his face..." Feli looked at the hole and hid behind Ludwig, following close to him as they all entered the hole. Francis eyed Matthew and Ivan eyed Yao as they went through, both men staring at the other with a odd smirk on their face. The other two who were being eyed shivered from the feeling of their glares. Eventually they all passed through.

"What the bloody hell is this?" Arthur was the second to walk through. The rest walked in afterwards to join the Brit and the wide eyed Gilbert.

"What on Earth?" The German was speechless.

"V-ve..." Feli grappled onto Ludwig's arm. Ivan seemed to be the only one still unfazed, which spooked the French and Canadian so. Yao looked around along side with Kiku. Both were surprised with what they found as soon as they crossed through the hole.

Right as the group walked through, they expected to see the parking lot where their cars were parked, but there was none of that. The scene was a complete replica of the room they had just stepped out of. The same glass building where last night's event was taking place, the place where the other nations were supposedly stuck in. All but one fact that had separated the last room they were in and this odd dimensional room they were in. It had seemed as if a tornado had happened to come through. All the crystal glass had been shattered into pieces. The glass walls and ceilings were either cracked or shattered till no return. Parts of the wall now laid in broken pieces on the ground. Jagged shards of glass stuck through the ground where the foundation of the building was.

There was something even worse that gave the nations an unsettling feeling. No, it wasn't the haphazardly fallen shards of broken glass, it was the presence of a sticky red substance that covered the broken glass. The crimson liquid coated the jagged edges and was drying or was already dried from the looks of it. Some of it was still fresh. A pile of deep red stained the ground just meters away from the group. The smell of rust that the group of nations knew all too well filled the entire area.

"Y-y-you don't think that's..." Matthew squeaked.

"_Mon dieu_..." Francis was speechless, his face paled. Ivan cocked his head slightly.

Arthur's face paled as much as Francis's had. '_What if that was Al-_' Francis placed his hand on the Brit's shoulder, stopping his train of horror filled thoughts. Arthur's once again wide glassy green eyes looked up to Francis's worried blues.

"Do not think like that... have some hope. It's not Alfred's okay? Calm down." As much as Arthur had wanted to believe in the French man's words, his brain thought otherwise and jumped to conclusions. He would have broke down if it weren't for the fact that there were others here. He didn't want to lose a close friend.

Ludwig walks over to his brother who was still standing at the scene, a disgusted expression painted across his face. "Bruder... do you think Alf-?" he started to whisper, but a pale hand silenced his younger brother before he could finish his question.

"_Nein_, there's no way Alfred could have! He can take care of himself." Ludwig was taken aback. Everyone fell silent, hoping that it wasn't as it seems.

Just then a loud ring of the American anthem rang from Kiku's pocket, ending the moment of awkward silence. "Hmm?" Kiku pulls out the phone, surprised that it still had a signal even here.

"Guys, can you hear me?" A voice asked from the other side. Most likely Eduard had wanted to test out the phone.

Ludwig comes over and is passed the phone by Kiku, "Ja, Eduard, it's pretty clear... but this place..." The Estonian was confused. What was wrong?

"Alfred's phone has a camera, you can probably use the phone and send pictures to us. Oh and the phone only has about a day's life so don't use it up."

Ludwig took note and filled Eduard in with what was over here. Eduard was more amazed with what was on the other side, rather than scared.

"It's like you jumped into a portal..." The Estonian mutters.

"Well, where ever we are, I'll send some pictures to you. We'll talk later."

Eduard makes a sound of agreement and hung up. Since Ludwig had no idea how to send pictures, or even take a picture, he handed over the phone and task to Matthew.

Kiku bent down and took a piece of glass in his hand.

"Careful, aru!" China bellowed. Kiku flinched. He cut himself while handling the sharp glass.

"Ow..." Kiku winched at his cut on his finger. Yao frowned at the blood that was left on the glass.

"Here, let me help you..." Yao bent down to examine Kiku's cut. It wasn't deep, thank god, but it was bleeding tremendously. Yao rips a piece of cloth from his shirt and ties it around the younger's injury.

Yao returned the smile, "No problem, aru." Yao then proceeds to scour the area behind Kiku.

In amiss the bloodied shards, Italy looks at one particular shard on the ground. The shard wasn't as flat as the others were. It stuck out at odd angles and it seemed to glow unnaturally. "Ve..." He carefully picks it up.

"Feliciano, put that down, it's dangerous!" Ludwig rushes over just as soon as Feli had picked up the shard.

"Ve!" Feli was startled when the German ran up to him and dropped the shard quickly.

He grabbed the smaller's wrist to inspect it, "What are you... You've cut yourself!" Ludwig notices the small cut on Feli's finger. Feliciano pouts at the tightness of the grip.

"You must be careful Feli-chan... they're very sharp." Kiku explains while getting up, holding up his own cut.

Ludwig takes another look at Feli's finger. Something was strange... The cut on the little Italian's hand was quite deep for a small cut... but no blood had been shed from it. None at all, and no cries from the Italian... Something was really wrong. Feliciano suddenly catches Ludwig staring at his finger and quickly pulls it back.

"Ahaha... I-it's nothing big! I'm fine! See!" He twirls his finger around and shakes his hand around to show movement and that he was not in pain with an overly large happy grin.

"Feliciano... are you sure everything is okay?" The German asks once again.

"Ve~ Of course!" The Italian smiles. The German did his best to smile back.

"Alfred! Alfred! Are you here Alfred?" Arthur had already ran off further to search for his friend. He could feel that Alfred was near, but where?

Kiku ran over with Yao and the rest trailing behind the quick-paced Brit. "A-Arthur-san," his breath panted to catch up to his friend, "please slow down! We will find Alfred-san soon. Do not worry!" Not that he wanted to admit it, but Kiku was a little too old to be running nowadays.

Francis was almost about to drop behind Matthew who was fairing quite well. Hockey wasn't just some sport.

Ivan slowly walked behind, not caring if he was left behind. Ludwig and Feli had finally caught up with Francis.

"Ah~ Arthur certainly is quite excited to find his little lover! I just wish he would cut us some slack..." Francis may have looked pretty, but he was almost as out of shape as Kiku was. Ludwig nodded, Arthur was running pretty fast for a guy his age. Ludwig was surprised he could keep up with him. Up ahead, Arthur was still yelling and running around for what seemed like ages. It almost felt as if he was running around in circles through the maze of broken glass and jagged pointy shards sticking up from the ground.

"A-Alfred..." It was now that his stamina started to fail him. He stopped in his tracks. Looking around, he couldn't see Kiku or even the frog anywhere. He narrowed his eyes at the dark path behind him. "Huh? I could have sworn that frog-face and Kiku were behind me... along with Matthew. Where are they?... W-where am I anyway?" Suddenly aware of where he was, he frantically looks around for any sign of his group members.

"Fellas?..." He calls out, only to be responded by silence.

"Bollocks..."

Way back in a dark room, two nations had already given up.

"Fuu... I can't go any longer!" Matthew yells out and drops to the ground, though he was cushioned by his fluffy polar bear companion. "AH! MATTHEW! DON'T JUST STOP SUDDENLY!" Francis yells afterwards, tripping over the Canadian's tired body.

"Ve! LUDWIG'S CHASING ME!" Feli screamed as he ran at top-speed, blindly.

"I AM NOT CHASING YOU FELICIANO! I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF YOU ARE OKAY!" The German yells out from behind, running at an almost equal speed as the Italian.

"VEHHHH!" Eventually, the Italian met the French and Canadian speed bump.

"ARGHH!" German meets national speed bump. And followed by Ludwig's Prussian brother.

"WEST! MAKE WAY FOR AWESOMENESS!" And Gilbert joins the bundle lying in a heap near the sharp glass.

Lastly, Ivan slowly walked around the international speed bump and stood in front of the mess. "Ufu~ It looks like everyone's just waiting for me to become one with you all!" The Russian smiles innocently. The heap of nations shiver at Ivan's comment and quickly got up before the Russian could even try to accomplish being one with them all. Of course, he'd promised they'd have none of that 'One With Russia' after the World Peace Treaty was signed. It still unnerved the others as much as the room had.

"Uhh... Where's Arthur?" Matthew asks after dusting himself off.

"Hmm? Arthur is missing? But I just saw him right... there?" Francis points to the path where he saw Arthur lastly before they fell, but the Brit wasn't there. Arthur had disappeared from their eye sight a long time ago and it was too dark to go any further safely.

"WE LOST ARTHUR? Oh this is so not awesome..." Gilbert looks to his shoulder to pout to his yellow companion, but the fuzzy chick was not there. "Hey! Gilbird's gone too!" The Prussian becomes even more worried.

"Don't worry Gilbert, we'll find your bird and Arthur soon." Ludwig says confidently, trying his best not to falter in his words. Feli stayed close behind Ludwig still hugging the German.

"Y-yeah... soon." Feliciano mumbles.

**Thanks for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

In the middle of a deserted dark secluded area, a blonde unconscious mess lays on the floor. Inches away from him are pronged sharp shards of glass that had busted from impact a while ago. The most intimidating feature of the room remained as the large pool of blood that drenched the blonde's wearied body, though, the blood did not belong to him. Alongside the puddle of blood was a pair of glasses, one of the lenses cracked, due to the fall it must have had before from it's owner's own fall. The said owner of the pair of broken glasses began to stir from his slumber.

"Arghh...Mghn... What the hell happened?" The blonde's head began aching from the sudden movement when he had tried getting up off the ground.

His eyesight was hazy as he glanced around the room, not seeing much as the room was dim. Where is everyone and more importantly, where was he?

"Huh? … Iggy? Kiku? ANYONE? Where am I?" Questions and fear jumbled up in his mind along with the need for a burger. A slight hangover loomed above his awakened form. Finally, he jumped up from his sitting form.

"DUDE, WHERE THE FUCK IS EVERYONE?" His voice echoed from the vastness of the room and he still had no response.

He suddenly realized how small he felt and how alone he was. The room seemed to be larger than before, surrounding him in nothingness.

"Guys...?"

"I swear, when I find that idiot, he's getting another dose of my cooking for a week..." The angry British man mumbles while stalking down the hallway, forgetting that he just insulted his own cooking.

He had no idea where he was heading or where the hallway led, but he just kept marching forward in hopes of finding at least somebody. As he turned the next corner of the hallway, a frenzied string of 'peeps' echoed from behind Arthur.

"Wha-?" Looking back, a tiny ball of fuzz smacked into his face.

"Mrph!" Arthur falls on his back onto the glass covered floor with a mouthful of feathers.

"Blech!" Sitting up and spitting out feathers from his mouth, Arthur notices the yellow ball of fuzz flying circles above his head, to be the same annoying baby chick named Gilbird, after his own master.

"Argh, If it weren't for you being cute, I would have killed you in front of your ridiculous master." Arthur mumbles while glaring at the small innocent chick that landed on his lap.

The small bird chirps and stares at the mass of eyebrows on the man's head. He got up and dusted his back of dust and glass, thankful for the coat he had on that kept his back safe from cuts he would have gotten from the shards.

"Well, I guess Gilbert's going to be looking for you little fella. Why don't we keep each other company until we find your master?" Arthur smiles at the small bird.

The little fuzz ball chirped happily and nestled onto the Brit's head.

"Alright then, I guess we're off."

Yao believes in a lot of things. He believes in many philosophical ways, facts, as well as his friends. One of the things he believed in was the fact that the other nations were idiots.

"What are you people doing, aru?" He asks with the most tired face to the group of scared nations being ganged up against a broken glass wall by Ivan.

"V-ve! Ivan's scaring us again!" Feli shrank down as Ivan glared at his comment.

"I'm not scaring or hurting anyone today, that's scheduled for next week, da?" Ivan's innocent smirk frightened even the uptight German who was being mauled by a frantic Feli.

After being left behind since he didn't want to run, Yao had simply walked behind the rest of the group. Yao shook his head and put his hand on Ivan's shoulder.

"Please stop it, aru. We need to hurry and find Alfred." The Asian man looked around.

"Where's Arthur, aru?"

A small timid Kiku perked up from behind Ludwig. "Arthur-san is missing, we had lost him a little while ago."

"Europeans..." Yao sighed.

After getting Ivan to back off, the group decided to rest for a little while before searching for Arthur and Alfred.

"Man, where did my precious Gilbird go?" Gilbert whined as he flipped another shard of glass.

Ludwig hoped that his brother didn't really think he'd find his pet under that. He sometimes wondered about his brother's intelligence. He then reverted his eyes back to Feli, who was preparing to do his usual; make pasta even though they didn't have the ingredients for it. Ludwig long gave up trying to figure out where the smaller nation had kept getting all the necessary ingredients to make pasta, and instead, went with it.

"Ve~ Pasta's ready!" Feli yelled out joyously, holding up a pot full of freshly cooked, steaming magic pasta.

"Alright! Food!" Gilbert was the first one to drop everything on hand and run to where his nose and stomach told him to move towards. All thoughts on searching for his pet were put to halt.

Ludwig rolled his eyes and followed the rest of the group to grab a bowl of Feli's pasta. They all knew that somehow, this was going to be their last meal for a long time.

"AH!" The blond shrieks once again for the nth time.

Almost everything startled him now. Every little noise that just happened to sound made the blond jump. Taking a small step back, he steps onto a shard of glass and shatters it beneath his foot.

"AHH!" He jumps a bit backward and falls onto the ground. Looking around, once again, he sees that it was nothing at all.

"Dude, this is so wack..." His mumbles seemed to shiver as he took another cautious step. Eyes darting all around. His mind and heartbeat accelerating quicker per minute. He tried thinking back to the party and what happened. Nothing came up. The harder he tried, his headache grew worse. All he remembered was that awesome car trip with Arthur down to the building where the event was held, putting up decorations, holding up the celebratory bottle and shaking it up, getting drunk with everybody after World Peace was official... then the memories stopped. No matter how hard the thought, it would all end there. He eventually gave up and decided to focus on figuring out where he was now currently.

It seemed that the hallway he was in was even darker than the room he was stuck in before. He could barely see his own hand in the hallway, nevertheless, his own feet were still shuffling around on the ground stabbing his toes accidentally on glass and other materials. Man did his feet hurt, though he was wearing shoes. The glass had poked holes onto the soles of his leather shoes. Boy would he get a scolding from Arthur if he ever saw him again. It felt like having a million nails stabbing all at once on the sole of your foot, then having a monkey jump on your foot repeatedly directly on the nails, driving it deeper through. Why a monkey, I have no idea.

More importantly, he wanted to fix his glasses. Sure, Texas was strong and sturdy and lasted for many years, but he couldn't see very well with it all cracked. Plus... it was covered with that red sticky substance. The blond had decided that he didn't want to figure out what it was. He just wiped most of it off on his shirt and placed them back on his face, not caring that he had smeared that red stuff onto his shirt. It scared him a bit since it closely resembled blood drying... or maybe it was. He shook the thought away and began heading out what he thought was a door.

Now he was standing on what used to be dark red carpeting. It was just like the one before in the Grand hall of the glass building. The beautiful design of the globe on the carpeting still remained as the same but a bit faded in color. The same looking corridor too. The way it slanted over to the glass ceiling and connected to the main room. From what he could remember before, he could tilt his head up and gaze above through the glass ceiling and see the dark nearly midnight sky with all it's shining stars. He tried it once again but saw nothing. Not even a light through the sky. The creepy thing was that there was no ceiling anymore. It was all cracked. He should have been able to see at least something. No light, no stars, not even the moon. It was as if the sky was a endless black hole that sucked the life out of the Earth.

Just where was he?

Coming up to the next door, he carefully reaches out his shaking hand and pulls it open. The door creaked as he swung it ajar.

"H-hello? Anyone h-here?" Of course no one would be here. What was he thinking? He was starting to scare himself.

He took a large inhale and tried to steady his nerves before attempting to go in. He peers through the door way, and steps inside. At first glance, he knew exactly where he was. It was none other than the same room he was in no more than a couple of hours ago. The blond almost gasped at how identical the room was. The tables, the windows, and the balcony. They were all in the same place. Although the place was similar, there was a creepy fact that differed the two. One being that the room seemed deserted and broken. It seemed as if a disaster as large as the country of Russia had occurred in this room. The ceiling had crashed and the shards had coated the room. The carpet was ripped and torn, colors already faded to dingy shades of brown and black. A puddle of brownish red coloring had drenched most of the carpet. The smell of irony red floated above it all throughout the room, almost enough to make the man gag.

"Oh god..." He slowed his steps and halted right in the middle of the disastrous room.

"What the hell is this?" The blonde's eyes widened at the site of rubble.

Thinking back to the party, before the crack and the blank memories. Back to when the time was good, and everybody was drunk and happy. Even though that was the farthest he could rewind his memory, he could still vaguely remember Arthur and Francis doing their usual dance around the room, then somehow swinging on something large. He couldn't put his finger on it. What were they swinging on again?  
>He stared blankly at the black sky for his answer. Maybe he should have drank less with Kiku and paid more attention to life. Oh well. He rubs his temples and thought hard until he finally realized. But there was still a huge contradiction if that was what it was.<p>

"Hey... then that's not right..." he mumbled looking closer to the pile of rubble in front. He finally remembers the large structure that the two drunks were hanging off of. He bent down and held one of the shards from the rubble in his hand.

If it really was what he thought it was, then how come it didn't look like it did from his memory?

As he crouched there to think, the sound of shattered glass breaks out behind him.

"W-who's there?" he demanded, eyes darting all around.

The blond spins around and meets the glowing red eyes of … a creature that brought nightmares to his consciousness. It was worse than any video game monster he had ever faced. It growled deeply and low, his face filled with deathly pale white. Patches of green grew on it's complexion like mold. It hunched over, just enough to stare at the blond with it's bloody red eyes.

The blond froze. His blue eyes locked straight at the creature's glowing red eyes. What was he to do? Escape was not a choice, it had blocked the only exit out of the room. He scanned the room and no other options were open. Not even a certain crack was present. The room was only packed with chairs, tables and bottles of old wine, beer, and other alcohol that seemed to have never been opened. The walls reeked of oldness and had mold growing on the sides of cracked glass, leading all the way up to the balcony that teetered dangerously on the edge of one of the walls. To the wall in front of the balcony, was not like the other three in the room. Instead of the clear black glass, there was something completely odd. A large black wall. Obsidian. It wasn't made out of glass like the other- no, it was jet back obsidian with just a glimmer of purple. Other than the wall that stuck out, there wasn't anything that could seem to help him.

'What the fuck do I do? W-what is it even?' He was scared out of his mind.

The creature staggers about, emitting low growls and staring at the man in front. The man gulped. He just realized what the creature was. That same suit, the American tie that matched his own, though the one on the creature was faded and ripped, and that haircut. It was his boss.

The President of the United States.

"B-boss?" He squeaked out. His eyes went wide as the creature jerked to the man's voice.

The creature smiled an evil grin and roared out an inhumane cry before leaping to attack his own country.

"V-ve... Ludwig, are we lost?"

"Uh, no... we're just... having technical difficulties. Ja, that's it." The German quickly wiped off a sweat from his forehead. The Italian clamped onto his arm. They continued walking.

"But Ludwig, we lost Arthur, Alfred, Francis, Gilbert, Kiku, Yao and... Ivan. Oh and Mattie!"

Ludwig groaned. "I know Feliciano, please stop reminding me." 

This was the fifth time Feli had repeated the list of names. Each time forgetting Matthew...

The duo tread at a quick pace. Ludwig leading ahead while Feli trying to catch up in the back. Both were wandering in some distant corridor. Ludwig resented ever letting his brother wander off. Now they all were lost looking for him.

"Ludwig where are we going?"

The German sighed and suddenly stopped his track. Feli, who had began walking faster, bumped into Ludwig. 

"Ve?" He asked confused. It wasn't like Ludwig to stop to think. "What's wrong?"

Ludwig squinted. His eyes focused on their surroundings. He eyed the dark glass walls and the red puddles on the ground. He tensed up and stood frozen on the red faded carpet.

"Are you okay Ludwig? Are you hungr-?" Ludwig held a finger up to his friend's mouth silencing his questions. Feli raised an eyebrow. "What is it Ludwig?"

"Shh... Don't you feel it?" Ludwig's voice asked in a low whisper. Despite what the man heard, the room was awfully quiet. Almost dead.

Feli frowned and began shaking. "W-what do you mean? T-there's nothing out there Ludwig! I-It's probably the t-the you know, the air! It makes a wonderful squishy sou-"

By the time he realized, Ludwig was already steps ahead quickly pacing further into the hallway.

"Ve-ve! Ludwig please don't go there! And please don't leave me alone!"

Feliciano ran after Ludwig while spluttering his pleas. He seemed so desperate to keep the man from going that way.

"L-Ludwig! I-I think I hear umm... M-Matthew in the other room! Yeah! A-and Francis! They must be starving and need pasta! Oh pleaaaaaase don't go there!"

He managed to catch up... and hang onto his arm while being dragged away. Ludwig was determined to head to where his instincts told him to. Years of war experience told him that something strange was over there, and he needed to find out what it was whether the Italian on his right shoulder was crying or not.

Wait a minute... Ludwig stops his pace and looks confused. 

"Who is Matthew?"

"Ve~ I don't know..."

Ludwig sighs and resumes back to his trail. Feli decided to blabber and cry on a bit more, hopefully convincing the other to reconsider.

"Achoo!"

"Bless you mon chere... are you catching a cold?" Francis asks, looking over to his lost buddy.

A white polar bear reaches up to try to wipe his owner's nose with his paw, but the Canadian wipes his own nose. "No, I don't feel sick... maybe it's just the dust in the room..." He sniffled and feels his forehead.

"Dust? There is more than just dust in this room! It's shattered and gross! It's so not fitting for moi!"

Francis shudders at the sight of where ever they were.

"Do you think Gilbert's in that room?" Matthew asks, pointing to the room across from the one they were in. It was clouded with spare tables and chairs with closets full of linen and sheets. Probably the building's storage room.

"Hmm... maybe he's stuck in there under the tables." Francis peers through the glass wall and surveys the next room.

Gilbert did have the reputation to run off and get stuck in the weirdest places.

"Let's finish checking this place and then we'll go to the next room..."

"Qui, let's. This place is giving me the creeps... I'd rather stay in Arthur's basement than here." Francis sets the chair back into it's spot and moves the tables away.

"I've always wondered... what's in Arthur's basement?" Matthew asks while looking behind a bookshelf.

"You never went in there?"

"Nope... is it bad?" 

"No... you are lucky... I mean, he has-" Francis cuts off his sentence and drops the chair he was moving.

"He has what?" Matthew asks, not bothering to look up from the bookshelf he was dissembling.

Francis gave no response.

"Francis?" Still no response from the Frenchman. Matthew puts down the book and turns around.

Francis was gone.


End file.
